Quests (Inquisition)
Inquisitor's Path (Main plot) * The Wrath of Heaven * The Threat Remains * In Hushed Whispers * Champions of the Just * In Your Heart Shall Burn * From the Ashes * Here Lies the Abyss * Wicked Eyes and Wicked Hearts * What Pride Had Wrought * The Final Piece * Doom Upon All the World The Inner Circle (Companion quests) Blackwall * The Lone Warden * Memories of the Grey * Explanations * Revelations Cassandra Pentaghast * Unfinished Business * Promise of Destruction * Guilty Pleasures * The Ideal Romance Cole * The Forgotten Boy * Subjected to His Will Cullen * Before the Dawn * Perseverance * Happier Times Dorian * One Less Venatori * Last Resort of Good Men * The Magister's Birthright Josephine * Of Somewhat Fallen Fortune * Heraldry From a Herald * An Unexpected Engagement Leliana * The Left Hand of Divine Sera * A Friend of Red Jenny * The Verchiel March * The Woman Who Wants for Nothing Solas * Measuring the Veil * All New, Faded for Her * What Lies Dormant The Iron Bull * The Captain of the Chargers * Demands of the Qun (Inquisition) * Tough Love Varric * Seeing Red * Well, Shit Vivienne * The Imperial Enchanter * Favors the First Enchanter * Bring Me the Heart of Snow White Crestwood * Burdens of Command * Capturing Caer Bronach * Holding Crestwood * High Stakes * Homecoming * Obsidian Survey of Crestwood * Rift at Caer Bronach * Rift Near the North Gate * Rifts at Three Throut Farm * Still Waters * The Naturalist * Weeding Out Bandits * Wyrm Hole Emerald Graves * Holding The Emerald Graves * Fairbanks' Trust * Watcher's Reach Refugees * The Freemen of the Dales * A Deluded Chevalier * A Fallen Sister * A Vicious Thug * A Corrupt General * Safe Keeping * Victims of War * A Puppet Master * Rifts at the Pavilion * Rifts at the Cove * Rifts Near the Sighs * Rifts at the Reach * Map of Watcher's Pass * Map of Elgar'nan's Bastion * Observing the Menace * Not Everyone's Free * Last Wishes (Inquisition) * A Lover's Promise * A Bear to Cross * Motherly Encouragement * Devotion * The Knights' Tomb Emprise du Lion * A Timely Intervention * The Corruption of Sahrnia * Take Back the Lion * Call Me Imshael * Quarry Quandary * Rocky Rescue * Red Captors * They Shall Not Pass * Capturing Suledin Keep * Rifts in the Springs * Rift on Frozen Water * Rift at Elfsblood Tower * Rifts at Drakon's Cleft * Words not Hollow * Valeska's Watch * Mama's Ring * Caged Confession * Sifting Through Rubble * Securing Safe Passage * Stalker * Turning the Tables * Breeding Grounds Exalted Plains * Silence on the Plains * Undead Ramparts to the West * Lay Rest the Eastern Ramparts * Calming Victory Rise * Lay Rest the Western Ramparts * Another Side, Another Story * No Word Back * Scattered Glyphs * Rifts in the Old Plains * Rifts on the Battlefield * Rifts in the Fens * Map of Enavuris * By the Grace of the Dalish * A Dalish Perspective * From the Beyond * The Spoils of Desecration * A Well-Stocked Camp * The Golden Halla * Something to Prove * Someone to Lose * Left to Grieve * A Father's Guidance * For the Empire * Ghilan'nain's Grove * Sketch of Enavuris River * A Familiar Ring * Holding the Exalted Plains * Spyglass Requisition on the Plains * Armor Requisition on the Plains * Pressed for Cache The Fallow Mire * Lost Souls * Beneath the Mire * Beacons in the Dark * Rifts in the Mire * Holding the Mire * Cabin Fever * These Demons Are Clever * Artifact Requisition in the Mire Forbidden Oasis * Shard Collector * The Temple of Pride * The Cold Endured * The Fire Captured * The Spirit Calmed * Rifts High and Low * Rifts in the Oasis * Holding the Oasis * What It's Worth * Spider Requisition in the Oasis * The Door in Par'as Cavern Haven * Know Thy Enemy * Haven's Best and Brightest * Requisition For Weapons * The Right Armor * Piece by Piece * Mixing Potions * Passing Notes Hinterlands * Master of Horses * Deep Trouble * Playing with Fire * Hinterland Who's Who * Farmland Security * Trouble with Wolves * Horses for the Inquisition * Apostates in Witchwood * Templars to the West * Hunger Pangs * Rifts on the Outskirts * Holding the Hinterlands * Sketch of Calenhad's Foothold * Love Waits * Shallow Breaths * Blood Brothers * Open a Vein * Rifts in the Woods * Rifts on the Farm * Rifts at the Foothold * Map of Farmland Cave * Map to a Waterfall * Business Arrangements * Letter from a Lover * Where the Druffalo Roam * Return Policy * Safeguards against Looters * East Road Bandits * Hunger Pangs * In the Elements * Rifts at Dwarfson's Pass * Agrarian Apostate * Praise the Herald of Andraste * Stone Dreams * Failure to Deliver * Strange Bedfellows * My Lover's Phylactery * Hinterlands Cage Requisition * Hinterlands Tapestry Requisition * Hinterlands Field Tent Requisition * Hinterlands Drakestone Survey * In the Saddle * A Spirit in the Lake * Bergrit's Claws * Conscientious Objector * Flowers for Senna * The Ballad of Lord Woolsley * The Mercenary Fortress Hissing Wastes * The Tomb of Fairel * Sand and Ruin * Rifts Near the Cove * Holding the Hissing Wastes * Let's Slay the Beast Lost Temple of Dirthamen * God of Secrets * Runes in the Lost Temple Skyhold * Welcome to Skyhold * Inquisition Trappings * A Greener Garden * Rune Crafting * A Better Courtyard * A Superior Tower * Advanced Crafting The Storm Coast * Vigilance on the Coast * Rift at the Falls * Rifts on the Coast * Cleaning House * Holding the Storm Coast * Wardens of the Coast * Keeping the Darkspawn Down * Iron Survey on the Coast * Antivenom Requsition on the Coast The Western Approach * Into the Approach * The Venatori * The Heart of the Still Ruins * A Stranger Rift in the Ruins * A Tevinter Relic Hunt * Assault on Griffon Wing Keep * The Abyssal High Dragon * Sharper White Claws * Frederic's Livelihood * How to Lure a Dragon * Hunting Patterns * Draconology * A Manuscript of Some Authority * The Trouble with Darkspawn * Rifts in the Canyons * Rifts in Sand and Dust * Rifts in Echoback * Rifts off the Pass * Holding the Western Approach * Fortress Squatters * This Water Tastes Funny * On the Chantry Trail See Also War table Category:Dragon Age: Inquisition quests